Bounty Hunters For Hire
by Silbern
Summary: Gabriel and Uriel are a part of the Bounty Hunter from the North American branch. Their newest mission, Okumura Rin, may prove to be the hardest one yet plus Shura meets a old friend that she didn't leave with good terms. ShuraXOC
1. Chapter 1

The bar was dark and for the most part, abandoned. The bartender stood against his counter while wiping down a glass knowing that he only had one customer. A usual who never really caused problems but since his wife died he spent all his time here. The bartender shook his head thinking how much of a pity it was to see such a young man look so torn and helpless. The aged bartender turned his head suddenly as he heard the door to his bar open suddenly to see a man in a dark trench coat and cowboy hat walk in followed by another. The bartender instantly thought the dark figure that looked like he came from the wild west might be trouble but the man that followed him in looked entirely opposite. Hair of silver and a smile that no worries could ever pierce, the man could only be described as overjoyed.

The two men took a seat near the end of the bar as the older bartender came to serve them.

"What will it be guys?" He asked trying to keep his professionalism at it's best, he did have a business to run and a house to pay for.

"Whiskey" The cowboy ordered in a rushed, deep tone as he rested his elbows on the bar.

"I'll have a pint of Barkmens please" The happier young man asked as he pulled out a cell phone from his baggy short's pocket.

The bartender noticed how young the two actually were since he was able to get up closer. Returning with their drinks he decided a little conversation couldn't hurt. "How did your eyes become..." The man tried to search for the right word without trying to sound rude.

"Screwed up?" The silver haired young man finished the question with a grin. He looked at the man as he started to explain the situation. "When I was a child I was hit by a bus" He said with a laugh while playing on his Iphone. "Apparently something happen in the operation to save my life which gave me my right eye" He said while pulling his eyelids open for the bartender.

The older man put down his rag on the counter and leaned forward to get a better look. The silver haired man had a deep, dark red colour that seemed to suck you in if you look at it too long. The bartender even swore he saw something move in his iris but shook his head in disbelief. The young man had one blue eye that held a deep blue like the ocean while the other was like blood, a creepy combination. "Mind if I ask why you boys are here in such a small town?"

"Oh we are just meeting someone. By the way, my name is Uriel and this is my friend Gabriel" Uriel introduced himself with placing his hand out in front of him.

"Greetings Uriel. My name is Markus" The bartender greeted as he shook the hand confidentially noticing the strong grip the young man gave. He wouldn't suspect it coming from the young man's frame but he had a strong grip which could mean some strength behind it. "Well it seems the person your waiting for is not here so your welcome to stay until he does, enjoy your drinks gentleman"

Uriel thanked the man before taking a big drink from his glass letting the the beer slide down his throat. Setting the glass back down he turned to his friend Gabe and poked his arm "It wouldn't kill you to smile or seem friendly would it?"

The young man lifted his head and along with it, his hat brim so Uriel could see his face. "We came here for a job and that's all their is to it. We don't need to make idle chatter with a man we will never see again." Gabe replied in a cold, deep voice that escaped from his lips. His unshaven face held the small whiskers along his cheeks. His other feature was the ugly scar that ran down his left eye in a slashing movement.

"Cheer up Gabby. This job will be easy so you can go back to playing 'Cowboys and Indians' soon." Uriel said teasing the young man beside him with a laugh. "Seriously, you will never get a girl like that Mr. Unsocial"

"Woman are a waste of time while there is demon's to extinguish from this plane" Gabriel said as he drank another shot of whiskey down his throat letting the usual burning sensation settle. "Maybe if you concentrated more on your training then you would be higher in the Vatican's headquarters favour"

Uriel waved the idea as if a bothersome mosquito. "Trade this up? No way!" He finished his pint and slammed the empty glass down. "We are the right hand of the North American Branch! Not only are we Exorcists but Bounty Hunters as well!" Uriel said with happiness but his words made more then one person to turn to him.

Gabe grabbed Uriel's shirt collar down and the young man with it. "Don't say such things out loud. What are you trying to do?" The cowboy scorned Uriel but the easy going guy only smiled in return.

"It doesn't matter, our target is behind me" Uriel said with a chuckle only to see Gabe raise his hand to see a bar stool fly in his direction. He narrowly dodged as the stool flew overhead at high speed until it flew through the wall spewing dust and some debris.

"What the hell?" The bartender screamed in shock as he came from the back to see what the noise was. He was in for a surprise as an invisible force smacked him into the bar counter sending large amounts of pain shooting up from his ribs.

Gabe threw Uriel aside as he stood holding to revolvers that he drew from with in his large trench coat. Before him was a young man torn with grief but with his eyes he could see the darker threat infested inside the human. Spikes made of stone began to grow from within the man as he let out a large growl of anger.

"I told you" Uriel said as he sat up from being thrown to the side of the room. The young man instead of gathering himself and standing ready to fight just sat on his butt with a grin. "Hurry up and Exorcise it so I can go home" He practically ordered while he picked his nose leisurely.

"Your an ass..." Gabe said as he pressed down on the trigger. The first pullet left the barrel with a loud sound, loud even for a handgun. It almost could have been mistaken for a large calibre rifle. "Exorcist Nathaniel Nether! You are being charged of treason and abandoning both your mind and body to a demon host due to your lack of willingness and diligence" The first bullet aimed for the heart was intercepted by a stone spike which cause it to break and shatter but to also stop the bullet.

"This body is mine!" The man spoke with his new transformed body but the voice no longer belonged to a human. "You exorcist will be next for me to consume before I engulf this puny planet in fire!" It yelled with blood thirst while engaging in it's own attack by shooting the spikes that came from with in it's physical host.

"Don't humour me you pathetic excuse for a demon. I drank stuff more dangerous then you ar-" Gabriel started to taunt the demon before he was cut short with blood running down his mouth. He looked down to see a spike protruding out of his belly. His clothes now getting drenched in blood his eyes were wide in initial shock before closing slightly. Uriel saw everything but the words he wanted to shout out stuck in his throat. He saw the spike that came from the earth beneath the building shot up and pierce through his friend's back.

"You scumbag!" Uriel cried out in anger and frustration. "I'll make you pay for doing that! Sternlicht! Mondlicht! I call for you!" He called out as a his eyes gave a dark aura before the silver haired man rose from his feet something began to protrude from the young man's eyes. Upon close observation it was easy to tell they were none other then sword hilts! Uriel closed his hands on the two hilts and pulled them free from his eyes as the dark aura surrounding his eyes remained.

"A half demon?" The corrupted man said in question before laughing out loud. "You hunt this Exorcist down for being infused with a demon host but they send half demons to do their dirty work? Pathetic, both you and your so-called mighty headquarters"

"Why you piece of sh-" Uriel raised his voice in anger as the aura protruding from his eyes intensified until he was interrupted but not from the demon host.

"This is going to hurt in the morning" Gabriel groaned as he poked the spike protruding from his belly with the end of his revolver.

"Your still alive?" The demon host said in surprise as he looked from the wound he caused then to the man's face to see him shake his head in disappointment. "Don't tell me, your a half demon too? A whole bunch of half breeds hmm? No matter! I'll make you both bleed out!" The host shouted in anger before shooting out more spikes to the two Exorcists.

Uriel let his weapons do the talking as he swiped with one blade while pivoting his body to strike forward with the other to dodge or destroy the incoming spikes of stone. Gabe on the other hand decided to free himself first by placing the muzzle of his gun to the spike the was inside him and pulled the trigger. The bullet broke the spike from the ground which freed the man but left the spike still embedded inside. He ignored it with a turn to the demon host while quickly opening fire with the remaining bullet's left in the revolvers before having to do a quick reload. The rounds destroyed all the incoming spikes but the demon host couldn't block in time for the two bullets that passed through his chest. A loud squeal resonated through the bar as the demon began to burn away from the feet up. Control of the grieving Exorcist now relinquished, he rested against the bar with heavy breaths.

"Thank yo-" The man's appreciation cut short as a blade sunk deep into his chest and heart. He looked up as blood fell from his mouth and wound. A few seconds passed as the horrified man looked up to see the young man standing over him with his hand on the hilt of a dark blue blade. The smokey aura that clung around Uriel's eyes soon collapse back with in their hiding space which was the pupils. The swordsman twisted the blade while it was still in the man's chest which caused the body of the recently freed man to go limp.

Satisfied that the job was done, he pulled the blade free and wiped it using the man's clothes. "Are you ok Gabby?" Uriel asked as he began to push the blades back into his eyes. The small blue aura that welcomed the blades back into their holding space closed as the last of the blades disappeared within. "Damn that hurts" he groaned as he rubbed his eyes with his hands as if to wipe tears away.

"Another successful bounty" Gabe said as he threw the spike that he pulled from his wound onto the floor of the bar. He lowered his gaze to look upon the man who died a human and not a fused beast that had a demon within. "May the lord keep you" the Cowboy said as he holstered his revolvers underneath his trench coat so they were out of sight. Uriel tossed a few hundred dollar bills onto the bar counter and phoned the police with his cell saying that there was a stabbing at the bar. Of course he didn't release names or any vital information as he hung up on the dispatcher.

The two left the bar with Uriel having his hands in his pockets, whistling while Gabriel simply kept his hands by his sides.

It wasn't a few months later that they found themselves on a air plane to Japan, something Gabriel wasn't found of. Uriel on the other hand was extremely pumped for and he made sure everyone near him knew. "How can you not be pumped?" Uriel said as he continued to look out the window and to the ocean underneath them.

Gabe simply just huffed through his nose as he crossed his arms over his chest. "It's too noisy, crowded and every time I go there people ask me if I'm going to a cos-play convention..." He explained his frustration as he tapped his gloved finger against his arm. He was asked to remove his heat while on the plane so now his facial features were available for all to see. Woman actually whispered and giggled to themselves as they looked at him now and again. Uriel hated to admit it but his older counterpart was handsome when his cowboy hat was removed. The long, dark hair that was hardly kept under control accented by his unshaven face that added to his mystery style. The cowboy had eyes that spoke of wisdom and maturity, yet another feature hidden away under the brim of his hat. Uriel knew that the man wasn't interested in woman at all though which always made them available for him, which he smiled for.

"But think of the large reward for this bounty!" Uriel said trying to bring his friend's mood up from it's dark depth. "With the money headquarters is paying us, we should be able to take a year off for holiday! Imagine kicking it back on tropical island beaches or the best night clubs around the world!"

Gabe couldn't lie, the bounty was especially big on the next target. Maybe big enough to retire out of this gimmick and return to ranching near his hometown in Canada. "Keep your head in the game and for god's sake stop looking at the attendants every time they walk by" He warned his young partner although he knew his warning went through one ear and out the other. Sometimes he wondered how Uriel passed all the training and graduated at the age of fifteen.

"I wonder if there will be many hot ones near the target area." Uriel day dreamed as Gabe simply shook his head.

A few hours went by painfully slow for the two as the plane finally landed on the air strip and the passengers departed into the air port.

"Here I come JAPAN!" Uriel shouted with joy as he he tried to make a run for the front door but he soon found he was running on the spot and something clamped tight on the back of his shirt.

"We are not here to play around or chase skirts" Gabriel said as let go of the suddenly disappointed Uriel. "We have a job to do. The quicker we get it done the quicker I can go home and you can go about chasing woman and such" The man promised as he began to walk normally for the door. Uriel decided to stay mostly quiet besides a grumble here or a grumble there.

The cab ride to the front gate of True Cross was miserable for the Cowboy as Uriel absolutely had to call out every 'Neat' or 'Cool' thing he saw from the window. Gabe swore the teen was a horny child stuck in a young man's body. It wasn't long till they found their way to the cram school with their special key ring that held many gateways. The only reason Gabriel doesn't use them was because his body get's motion sickness and depending on how far the target is away, the sickness would be greater. The two walked along the hall until they reached the door that the orders from headquarters said he would be in.

"Ready?" Gabe asked as he placed a hand on the door panel. Uriel just yawned and nodded showing his 'extreme' dedication to the mission. Opening the door without knocking he found everyone looking at him and Uriel as they entered the door.

"Umm... Who may you be?" The teacher asked as he placed the chalk down and looked back to the men. Gabe was surprised to see such a young man teaching but then again he was stuck with Uriel so it wasn't impossible.

Gabe flashed his special identification badge which basically meant he had large amounts of authoritative power. Freckled Yukio just narrowed his eyes at the intruders but said nothing as he watched them carefully already suspecting the reason why they showed up.

"We are looking for a Rin Okumura" Uriel said as he looked at the few students who were shocked to see the two their. The boy in front with navy blue hair placed his hand up slowly as Uriel gave a frank smile. "I have a gift for you" Uriel said as he also said some words under his breath before the dark aura surrounded both his eyes. The blade hilts that were Mondlicht and Sternlicht came forth from his eyes as the room watched in shock until the two blades were quickly drawn from their weird holster. The dark, smoke like aura stuck around Uriel's eyes however as he look down on Rin.

"Okumura Rin, you are being charged with containing a demonic threat and dangering others around you. You are being punished by death, execution method, removal of the heart" Uriel announced as eyes and mouths opened in shock. Yukio however expected as much and tried to stop it.

"He has been granted special status from headquarters! He is not to be harmed!" Yukio came quickly to his defence but Gabe was quick to intervene by drawing his pistol and shooting Yukio in the leg. The young teacher fell to the ground hugging his limp leg not able to get any feeling from it.

"It is just a tranquilizer, the effects will fade in a few minutes or so. The next one won't be so forgiving" Gabe warned as he pressed the hammer down on his revolver that had the next round rotated into position, ready to fire.

"He's not to be harmed dammit!" Yukio swore as the class room was in shock but none dare move incase the next lethal round would be for them. Uriel jumped onto the table and pressed his foot against Rin to press him against the table behind so he could get a clean stab. Rin wasn't so eager to die as blue flames soon engulf both of the swordsmen but Uriel wasn't fazed as Rin thought he would be.

Just before the blade was to plunge into the heart a ring tone went off in Uriel's pocket which surprised him enough for him to miss and pierce the shoulder instead. Rin yelled in pain and anger but the attacker paid no heed as he answered the phone with one hand while the other kept the blade securely into the young man below him.

"Abort mission. New orders will be given soon"

Uriel then realized before he could answer the caller hung up and he along with them. He let out a sigh before pulling the blade out. "The mission has been scrubbed Gabby" Uriel said with disappointment as the young man below him squirm.

"Bloody hell..." The Cowboy cursed before holstering his weapon and making for the door. Uriel placed the swords back into his chest while Rin tried to attack until Shiemi persuaded him to heal his wounds.

"I apologize for the disturbance" Uriel said with a bow before leaving but he soon walked into Gabe's back wondering why he was standing in the door way.

"Shura Kirigakure" The Cowboy said.

"Gabriel McMillian" The woman said back to him with distaste before looking over to Rin. "Trying to exterminate my new apprentice?" She asked with her arms crossed under her breast.

"Just following orders" Gabe said as he continued to look at her with his one eye. "One of us has to do that at least right?" He said as he walked past her and out the door.

"Stop living in the past Gabriel!" She shouted out to him as he walked down the halls with Uriel confusingly chasing him.

Yukio got to his feet with support of a nearby desk as Shura came closer. "Who were they?" He asked with annoyance as he still couldn't feel his leg.

The woman leaned against the blackboard while looking at Rin spout nonsense of seeking revenge and kicking the other swordsman's ass. "They are Bounty Hunters. They hunt and kill Exorcist who are suspected of wrong acts. This time being that Rin is Satan's son and everyone know know since the little stunt at headquarters."

Yukio also seemed to notice that she knew one of the two their. "Did you used to know one of them? The trench coat one?" Yukio asked as he was starting to feel his leg again and the pain of the tranquilizer on his leg where he was shot.

"I used too. That man is nothing near what he used to be like, now he is just a husk. Follows orders, wags his tail, then goes to sleep." Shura said as if recalling bad memories. Before Yukio could press on the matter anymore Shura was already recruiting Rin for some special training.

Yukio had no idea but he was going to make sure Mephisto has word of this but something told him that the Principle already knew.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wha? No fair Mephisto!" Uriel shouted in anger as he gazed with anger at the screen which had bright red letters indicating that he lost. The person next to him however wore a large grin of satisfaction at his victory. The two were battling it out for hours on the gaming system in the principles office while Gabriel sat in one of the plush chairs trying not to die of complete boredom. He had things to think about however as a certain someone brought up feelings and memories that he rather have hidden away. He let his gloved hand run down his scarred face as it trailed over his eye that was rendered blind.

"No fair? You are a teenage boy!" Mephisto defended himself as he started up another round. "You should be pro at these things at your age!" He said as he started mashing the buttons on the controller just like Uriel as explosions and flashing lights filled the room.

Gabe just let out a small sigh as he looked out the window until a knock came from the door. Knowing the two players were far from concentrating on the outside world he walked to answer it. Opening the door slightly enough to see the teacher from earlier along with Shura and Rin Okumura. With his one eye he looked at the three and just as expected none of them were impressed with him or Uriel for that matter.

"Come in" He greeted them as he opened the door wider and walked towards the two playing their video games. He pulled the plug leading into the wall to see the two whine at the sudden black screen.

"Gabby! Why?" Uriel groaned with puppy dog eyes and a wagging demon tail. Rin spotted the tail and observed it with great interest as it looked different from his own. Uriel's tail had scales like a snake unlike his own more hairy like tail. "I was about to beat him too!" Uriel slumped like a spoiled child with his arms across his chest.

"We have company you simpletons" Gabriel said as he stood leaning against the wall off to the side. He knew the conversation that was about to take place was dealing with him so he had no where to go. Uriel and Mephisto turned to address the three with big grins as they went to their respective spots, Mephisto behind his desk and Uriel sitting against the wall near Gabe.

"What can I do for you three?" Mephisto said with his care free smile. Everyone in the room besides Rin and Uriel knew however that the Principal already knew the entire story.

"Why was there a direct attack from Bounty Hunters against Rin? Headquarters deemed it ok for him to survive." Yukio asked his question his usual serious tone devoid of any fun or ease. The whole situation didn't sit right in the young teacher's gut so he had to confront someone about it. Shura stood quietly but glaring at the bounty hunters now and again but she was really only directing it at one person in particular.

"Bounty Hunters? What Bounty Hunters?" Mephisto said acting like he had no clue what the young man was asking for as he leaned back in his seat.

"Those Bounty Hunters!" Rin yelled as he pointed towards the two against the wall. He practically snarled at Mephisto who was playing coy.

"Those two? Why those two are no Bounty Hunters." Mephisto began as he stood up and walking to Gabe and Uriel. Placing a hand on Gabe's shoulder and turned to the others "This man is but a teacher here and the other is a student"

Gabriel and Uriel's mouth hit the ground in shock as they looked towards the smiling Mephisto. Even the other three looked shocked as well as the two attackers now turned into "Allies".

"I refuse." Gabe denied the position out right with a wave of his hand. "I will not teach students to become exorcists for I am no exorcist to begin with!" Gabe tried to weasel his way out of the job.

"And I already graduated from this dumb program!" Uriel said standing up quickly to protest against such a silly ideal. "Why would I have to take it all over again with dumb wits like him?" The young Bounty Hunter said as he pointed to Rin for an example.

Rin however took a second or two before catching on. "Don't put me in with his lot! That kid is nothing compared to m-" Rin was cut short as he felt Shura's hand slap him on the back of his head.

"Hah!" Uriel scoffed the Rin with a wave of his hand like swatting a simple fly. "You? Compared to me your a measly fly on the wall, waiting to be swatted" Uriel teased the kid with ease with a smile.

Gabe watched the new student fight with his classmate but did nothing to stop it. He did however watch Mephisto smile which made him think that the demon wanted this to happen the whole time.

"How about we settle this right here?" Rin said as he held out his wooden sword. Rin then realized how stupid he looked and hung his head low remembering that his blade was on Shura's back. He looked up to her who only got a grin and a shake of her head.

"It's agreed then!" Mephisto said with a smile and his hands shooting into the air. "Rin Okumura will fight Uriel! Tomorrow after class at the duelling arena!"


	3. Chapter 3

"How did I get sucked into this?" Gabriel moaned as he leaned on the metal railing overlooking the arena below him. Below he could see Uriel already down there playing on his cellphone as if he was at home relaxing. "The way that kid prepares for a fight is shocking" Gabe mumbled as he let his lone eye gaze over to the double doors that open to show Rin Okumura. The other combatant showed with his own blade in it's sheath.

Gabe didn't have to turn to know someone was behind him and by the smell of her he knew exactly who it was.

"Come to watch did you Shura" Gabe said without taking his eyes off of the arena or the two young guys below.

"So your little mutt nose still works?" She said knowing she was caught. She walked up beside him and leaned against the railing with a small sigh. The tension between them was part awkward part unknown. Shura didn't really know what to think of him after so long but she could only assume that he was the same from way back then.

"My nose has never failed me. I could smell the shampoo you used as soon as you entered the arena house" He said as his eye watched Rin who was watching Uriel with intensity.

Shura started to remember how hard it was to surprise him because he could usually smell it out. She chuckled to herself when she remembered that he got extremely jealous one day because she wore a different type of perfume. The half-demon thought she was seeing someone else which then made Shura go in a more sour mood just remembering it.

"Rin is going to lose" Gabriel said more as a certainty instead of a guess or bet.

Shura wiped away the memories before paying more attention to the fight below. The two were getting into their fighting positions as Mephisto was about to start the competition. "Don't count Rin out just yet. He's a strong willed kid who doesn't know when to quit" Shura defended her apprentice as her eyes glazed over for a moment, mouthing something under her breath "Like some one I used to know"

"Today we will witness a match between Classmate Rin Okumura and Classmate Uriel-" Mephisto announced before getting cut offed.

"I'm not attending this stupid class!" Uriel shouted out with a snarl.

"The match will begin in three, two, one, GO!"

Rin drew his blade and he was engulfed by the blue flame as he looked towards his opponent who did nothing but put his hands on his hips.

"This is your only chance weakling, surrender and walk out before I put you into the hospital for a month!" Uriel offered Rin but anyone who knew Rin even for just a day would know that he would refuse with anger.

"Shut it!" Rin said charging his opponent with a loud cry of anger. Getting close enough he swiped the blade hard enough to split Uriel by the waist but the young silver haired man just jumped instead. All the while Uriel chuckled at the attempt.

"Your swordsmanship is about as defined as a snail" Uriel said as he did a back flip away from another attack. "Your attacks are sluggish and easy to read. Give up now before I severely punish you"

"I refuse to lose like some cocky asshole like you!" Rin cursed as he charged again but with a jump so he would come crashing down on the silver haired bounty hunter.

Uriel grinned as he dodged quickly to the right with a roll as he also called for his own weapons. "Sternlicht! Mondlicht!" The dark aura of smoke surrounded his eyes as the handles of the blades shot out from his eyes. Shiemi winced seeing it from the observer section designated to students. Everyone came to watch this match but only a few actually cheered for Rin. Being the son of Satan still seemed to put a few people off like Suguro and Shima.

"Play time is over!" Uriel shouted as his demon side was starting to take over. He made an 'X' with his twin swords and then slashed forward. Rin watched in amazement as he realized he called his sword like Shura, from their body. He only watched for a moment as he could now see a large X made of energy making it's way to him. He hurled himself to the left in time as the attack crashed into the wall sending debris and dust to the floor.

Rin looked over to the impact on the wall to see the damage and was instanly thankful he dodged it. Body sized concrete slabs were falling off to hit the ground with a large thud as Rin steeled himself in case more of those nasty attacks were inbound.

"Be still fly!" Uriel practically ordered Rin as he slammed Mundlicht into the ground sending a shock wave speeding towards Rin.

Rin could only dodge as he jumped away as yet again the attack from Uriel crashed into the arena wall sending large chunks of debris to the ground. The blue inflamed teen cursed to himself as he tried to see a way he could get in closer. "Why don't you come over here and fight me like a man!" Rin taunted in the wild hopes that Uriel would charge.

Above Rin however Gabriel only shook his head. "You would have a better chance kid from that distance." He said as if the entire match was already played out in his mind and the odds were not good for Rin.

"Why is that?" Shura asked although she could already guess. She knew Rin was vastly inexperienced but the kid had potential and a goal to drive him.

"Uriel is even more dangerous in close combat. He was toying with Rin from the very start of the match and he already has the match going at his pace." Gabe pointed out all the obvious points then he revealed one thing Shura didn't know. "He hasn't even released Schlange out yet..."

Shura's eyes went wide in shock. "Uriel is a Knight and a Tamer?" She asked turning to him only to get a nod. Uriel was more advanced then she ever realized. She had a feeling that Rin was over his head by swords skill alone but now he may be in trouble.

Rin didn't expect the distance between Uriel and himself to be closed so fast but before he knew it metal deflected metal. Sparks shot up as Rin soon found himself losing his ground because of a fury of blades coming from Uriel. When ever Rin thought about attacking, a blade would dash the idea as it was deflected away. Rin could tell Uriel wasn't even trying because of the strengths behind each blow.

Uriel grin as he jumped back to give Rin some distance to breath. "Understand why you are beneath me? You can't even attack me and I gave you about ten percent of my strength" The Bounty Hunter mocked Satan's son which soon found it hit it's mark.

"Stop your yapping and fight me!" Rin said as he charged forward but Uriel only change his stance and shut his eyes. Rin could see the guy was muttering words but he was completely open for an attack which he was going to use. He raised his blade and was about to strike down his opponent.

"He comes" Gabe said as Shura leaned a bit over the rail to see what he was talking about. Gabe was a bit distracted as he turned his head to let his lone eye follow Shura's figure. He bite his tongue as a way to get a hold of himself. "Down boy" He mumbled as he let out a sigh.

Uriel opened his eyes at the last moment for Rin to see a larger aura of black smoke engulf around his eyes. "Schlange! I call for you!"

Satan's son couldn't stop however as something incredibly fast shot out from Uriel's gut and gripped onto his throat. Rin could only grunt as he felt a pair of fangs dig into his skin as he went flying back into the arena wall. Immense pain shot through his entire body as he struggled to get up and face his attacker.

Uriel only laughed as a large serpent of black scales wrapped around him. "This is Schlange. A serpent who's poison now flows through your blood." The large serpent looked as if it came straight from a horror film as the size was enormous. Rin could tell by looking at it that it could easily eat a fully grown man whole.

"A demon snake?" Shura said as she went back to her original leaning position. She managed to get a quick glimpse of Gabe however and for a second she wondered if he was checking her out. It wasn't unusual for her because of her great condition and the scantly clad clothes she wore but to see him do it made her blush. Something she hid quickly by looking the other direction but that was only making it worse for she was now looking straight at Yukio who was looking back.

"Shura are you-" Yukio tried to ask but then found a fist collide atop his head.

Rin found himself in weird shape as he managed to stand but now it was as if his body was going numb. His steps were wobbly and his vision now blurry but he manage to see Uriel and the large serpent.

"Time to DIE!" Uriel shouted as he made another X with his swords and sent his energy attack racing towards Rin who made no attempt at dodging.

"Rin!" Shura was about to jump over the railing to come to the rescue before a blast of air sent her back. A grey flashed past her and down towards the arena as she easily regained her footing to look over the rails. The attack slammed into the wall but Rin was nowhere to be seen. She looked around her and found that Gabriel was gone as well. "That mutt..." She cursed before running off to look for Rin followed by Yukio.

The night air ran over Rin's face which quickly woke him as he looked frantically around him. He found himself on top of the boys dorm where he resides. Last thing he remembered was battling out against Uriel and his demon. In shock he ran his hand over is neck and winced in pain as he felt where the fangs dug deep into his neck to deliver the poison. However he didn't feel any ill effects unlike when he was in the arena.

"Don't worry. The poison is out of your system by now" A deep voice spoke out behind him.

Rin quickly turned to see the other Bounty Hunter looking at him with his one eye that seemed to have a glaze because of the moonlight. What caught Rin's attention more was the large wolf that bore the same awful scar the ran down it's face.

"His name is Marcel. He saved you from death so I would offer him your thanks before he changes his mind" Gabe suggested as the wind kicked around the end of his trench coat. Rin knew by the man's expression that he was anything but joking.

Rin stood up and made his way closer to the two as he watched Gabe pat the demon because Marcel began to growl. "Thank you Marcel for saving me" Rin gave the demon his thanks in the only way he could. He was never good at it but the large wolf was not taring his throat out so it must have been enough.

"Do you want to know why Uriel beat you besides skill and experience?" Gabe offered Rin bluntly yet his tone never lost any of it's intensity. Rin was starting to wonder if Yukio was a descendant of this man somehow. Neither of them seemed to smile too much Rin guessed.

"He didn't beat me. I could have beat him if you didn't interfere" Rin said as he remembered the times when his demoic side took over. He was snapped out of his memory trip as Marcel growled at the boy. "Ok! Ok! He... may have beat me." He admitted while looking away and pouting his lip out.

"It's because Uriel wanted your blood. He is a killer amongst killers Rin Okumura." Gabe tried to describe his Bounty Hunter partner. "It drives him to excel in both his job and his training."

"Rin!"

Rin turned to the noise to see Shura, Yukio and the rest of his classmates racing up from the stairwell entrance to the roof. Shiemi ran up to Rin as she tried to inspect for wounds in her panicking state. Yukio and a few others even manage to crowd around Rin either making fun of him for looking like an idiot or wandering how he was still alive.

Gabe watched the group and saw a familiar face print over Rin's. It was a memory from so long ago yet it seemed fresh now.

The only person not near Rin however was Shura who was standing next to Gabe looking at the group with him. "Looks familiar doesn't it?" she asked quietly for only for his ears and probably Marcels.

"You wore more clothing back then" Gabe said with a monotone voice of a veteran who seemed to be recalling a painful memory.

Shura pouted at the sudden recalling of her past. "They made me do that!" she recalled herself with a bit of fluster for she didn't know if it was a joke or not. "You smiled more" she said as she brought up something to counteract his jab.

"Because there was something to smile about back then Shura" he replied with no hesitation as he continue to watch the group finally collecting themselves and making their way over to Gabe and Shura.

"Shura, what's with you and him?" Yukio asked suddenly. "Since he's been here I see you with him a lot"

Shura didn't say anything but pretended that she didn't hear him. If anything it made Gabriel smile which Shura manage to catch.

"Go ahead Shura. Tell him about me" Gabe pushed the topic onto her and it made things worse because everyone was now staring at her. What she wouldn't give for a beer right about now. "I'll make it easier on you Shura. I'm her ex-fiance Gabriel McMilian" he introduced himself with a rare smile.

The wind blew past everyone but not a single word was spoken. Shura was bright red and trying to look somewhere else.

Rin finally broke the silence however with words that he clearly didn't think about before saying. "You were going to marry HER!"

A resounding thump was heard through the night air as Rin held his head in pain.


End file.
